It Was Just an Ordinary Day
by Doctor's-Imzadi
Summary: Jane was just having an ordinary - if dull - day at the office, when her Commanding Officer gave her a new charge...
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M. Main character is an OC, but has ties to TOS. To say any more would be spoilers...

_Thump, thump, thwack! Thump, thump, thwack!_

Another day at the office. Jane stared at the wall, her head resting in one hand, bored silly, as she amused herself by throwing her stress ball at her desk so that it bounced off the wall and returned to her hand.

_ Thump, thump, thwack!_

It had been several weeks since she had been sent on a mission, and she was getting frustrated with the seemingly endless virtual paperwork that had found its way to her terminal. She had several hours' worth of tedious work to sift through, various reports on alien activity in far-off sectors, looking for anything that might merit a more thorough investigation.

_ Thump, thump, thwack!_

She pretended not to hear the quiet murmuring from her fellow officers in the office, and ignored the feelings of irritation she was sensing from them. Not that she would admit to the latter, however. That particular gift was one she kept very much under wraps, and that decision had more than once proven useful and even life-saving.

_ Thump, thump, thwack!_

"Oh God, not that bouncing ball again!"

It was a light, carefree, feminine voice, the accent identifying her as having been raised in the area that was once the United Kingdom of Earth, more specifically the city of London. The voice alone would have given her away as one of Jane's best friends, even if Jane had not sensed her coming. Jane sighed. "Well, I have to stay occupied somehow, don't I?"

"Oh, and I suppose it never occurred to you to sort through your files, did it?"

Jane glared at the blonde. She of all people knew how Jane loathed "secretary work", as she called it.

_Thump, thump, thwack!_

The blond girl sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. She decided to switch tactics.

"Bored, are we?" she asked.

"Infinitely," replied Jane.

"Well, this should cheer you up," Jane's friend began shuffling the files she was carrying. "You've got a new assignment starting tomorrow."

Jane started, dropping her ball and nearly falling out of her chair. "What?! How? There hasn't been anything on the comms! Where am I going?"

The blonde stifled a grin as she continued searching for the right file. "You're not going anywhere," she said, finally finding the file she was digging for and handing it to Jane. "_You_ get to train a new recruit!"

"_WHAT?!_" Jane shrieked, not bothering to keep her voice down. "You have _got _to be kidding me!" She snatched the file away from her friend, though she was now secretly wondering whether she ought to rethink that relationship.

"Those are your orders," said the blonde apologetically, though she was in fact thoroughly enjoying her friend's agitation.

"I _never_ get noob duty!" complained Jane, glancing through the file nonetheless. "I fucking _hate_ noob duty!"

The blonde bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing. She had a feeling Jane might just change her mind about this particular assignment. Still, she did her best to play innocent. "I'm sorry, Jane. But these orders were authorized directly by Admiral Marcus."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Carol!" wailed Jane. "Can't you talk him out of it?!"

Carol Marcus chuckled. "Now, Jane, you _know_ that I can't use my personal relationship with the admiral to influence his orders."

"But you're his daughter! Can't you help your _friend_ out of this?"

Carol gave Jane a mock-glare. "You know I can't!"

Jane sighed in defeat, looking more closely at the file Carol had given her. "I hate training noobs!"

"Well," said Carol, forcing a straight face, "you never know. There's a first time for everything, isn't there? Maybe you'll enjoy this assignment."

Jane glared at her again. Carol smiled innocently. "Anyway," said Carol, "you're scheduled to start at 0800 tomorrow morning. And your trainee's name is John Harrison. Do try to be nice to him."

Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her computer terminal. Carol bit her lip once again, determining that she would be sure to be in the office at 0800 the next morning, just to see her friend's reaction to her new recruit...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "Just an ordinary day". Main character is an OC. Hope you like it!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Jane groaned as she slammed the snooze button on her alarm. More than ever, she wanted to just call in sick on this particular morning. But with the admiral himself having arranged this assignment, she could hardly skip work without there being consequences. Knowing her luck, the admiral himself would come knocking at her door to verify her illness. Resigning herself to the inevitable, she dragged herself out of bed and begrudgingly began her morning toiletry routine.

All morning, something was nagging at the back of Jane's mind. Something was off, but damned if she could pinpoint what it was. As she made her way to her office in Starfleet Headquarters, she suddenly realized that there was very little personal information about her new charge, and there was no photo identification. Jane had never seen a file that lacked a photo ID. _Oh for fuck's sake... _she chided herself. _Maybe the photo just got misplaced. I know you hate noob duty, girl, but get a grip on yourself. No sense screwing up an assignment straight from the Boss man!_

She squealed into her cubicle at 0757, barely giving herself time to deposit her personal effects before she heard and sensed the duo behind her. Recognizing a commodore, she turned and quickly snapped to attention.

"Lieutenant," acknowledged Commodore Norrington. He was an extraordinarily ordinary man, average height, slightly prominent cheekbones (as was typical of descendants of Earth's England), average build, average looks, average just about everything. He seemed slightly bored with his current assignment, but he did his best to hide it.

"Allow me to introduce you to our new recruit," said Norrington, turning to the stranger next to him. "This is Lieutenant John Harrison."

Jane stared. She did her best not to stare, then stared some more.

"_What. The. Fuck?!" _she couldn't help but think. This John Harrison was... well, quite frankly, perfect. Six feet tall, his body was very nicely muscled, if his slightly-too-tight uniform was any indication. He had a shock of dark brown hair and bright, piercing blue-green eyes. His skin was pale, and there wasn't a single scar or even flaw on the man. He seemed to be the epitome of human physical perfection. Jane looked him over several times, not quite believing what she saw. "_Christ!"_ she thought, "_is he even human?!"_

"Lieutenant! Is there a problem?"

The commodore's bark snapped Jane's attention back into place. "No, sir!" she replied hastily. "Sorry, sir."

Harrison gave her a slight smirk, as if he had read her mind. _"Shit," _she thought as she paid as much attention to the commodore as she needed to (and not an ounce more). _"I'm sure he has women fawning over him left and right. Hell, he's probably married. And I don't have time for anything like that anyway!"_

Despite herself, she couldn't help but steal a glance at his left hand, noticing that he did not wear a ring. Curiosity getting the better of her, she removed her mental shields and reached out with her mind to see what she could sense of him, and she was nearly knocked senseless. Pain, anger, fear, patience, deception, devotion, power... She gasped, the intensity of his emotions overwhelming her.

"Everything all right, Lieutenant?" The commodore sounded slightly irritated.

Jane composed herself with an effort. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Just a flare-up of an old wound, sir. It happens now and then."

Harrison's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, as if he had read right through that lie. The sudden flare of suspicion Jane sensed from him only seemed to confirm so. She eyeballed him again, driving her mind as far as she could into his. Suspicion, wariness, mistrust, extreme confidence, and... love? Jane's eyes narrowed. All kinds of negative emotions in this man, and yet so many positive attributes hidden beneath the surface. Clearly, this was a very complicated man.

"Any questions from either of you?" Commodore Norrington had finally finished his little speech. Jane had heard it many, many times already.

"No, sir," they replied in sync.

"Lieutenants," the commodore saluted and turned away, leaving Jane alone with this enigmatic stranger. Harrison inclined his head. "Lieutenant."

Jane scoffed lightly. "Yes, Lieutenant. First things first. We're going to sound like a couple of morons if we sit here 'lieutenant, lieutenant, lieutenant'-ing each other to death." She smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Jane."

"John," said the stranger, shaking her hand with a slight smile. Every move he made was measured, calculated.

_"Who _are _you?"_ thought Jane. She had met many different people of many different races in her time, and not a one had ever been such a mystery. He was definitely human, his emotion patterns confirmed that. But there was something else about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She chewed her lip for a moment, then snapped back to attention again.

"Well," she said hurriedly. "I guess we can start with a tour of the place. Start boring and get more interesting as we go. More or less..."

Carol Marcus was kitty-corner to Jane's cubicle, and was biting her finger so hard she feared she would draw blood. Even so, it was still an almighty struggle to keep from laughing out loud. While it was a punishable act to tamper with an official file, it was more than worth it to remove John Harrison's photo just to see Jane's reaction. And besides, there were _some_ perks to being an admiral's daughter...


End file.
